smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hefty Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I'm the strongest Smurf!" Marcus Thorin "Hefty" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information Like in the cartoon show, Hefty is the strongest and bravest Smurf and is willing to use his strength to help his fellow Smurfs. He spends most of his time exercising, and his house is full of work-out equipment. He is also the most athletic of the Smurfs, being able to climb tall trees with ease. During the time when he and the rest of his fellow Smurfs were Smurflings, he was considered a jerk to a certain few, one such Smurf was Pushover Smurf, who couldn't stand up for himself. Hefty used Pushover's inability to bully him considerably and make him do all his jobs for him. Hefty's bullying towards Pushover continued long into their adult years. He was also the first Smurf to meet Smurfette, and tries to prove to her that he is the best Smurf for her in terms of marriage-material, but Smurfette only treats him as a friend. But during the first day of Spring one year, he bravely asked Smurfette for her hand in marriage, but even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't stop him from trying to impress her. 2 months later, He challenged Hero to a quarterstaff fight, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but when their fight ended in deadlock, they ended their rivalry and became good friends. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he along with Handy were ushers at Hero and Wonder's wedding. A few days after Hero and Wonder left to go on their honeymoon, he was determined to be the envy of every Smurf by marrying Smurfette, that he decided to masquerade as Hero by painting over his heart tattoos and painting a shield on his upper right arm along with the H on his head in order to trick her into thinking he was him. His plan was almost successful until Fergus blew his cover to Smurfette by throwing water over him, which she responded by kicking him in a very sensitive spot and adamantly telling him that his chances of marrying her were over. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen him, along with Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in their place. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Nicola Smurfette, with their relationship being rocky at the start. But over the course of time, their relationship began to improve greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son. He continued to watch his son's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as " The Year of Death". Personality His personality shares some similarities with his cartoon show counterpart. He also used to have a rivalry with Hero, due to the other Smurfs claiming that he was the strongest, and Hefty challenged him to a quarterstaff fight with the fight ending in a deadlock, the two eventually ended their rivalry. He can also be a bit of a pervert at times, as he tries to get a sneak peek at Smurfette or Wonder getting undressed or having a bath or shower. He also show signs of caring deeply for his fellow Smurfs, especially towards his Mirror of Opposition-created Smurfette counterpart, Nicola. This is to be proved in the soon-to-be published story "The Mirror Universe", where his anger escalates to breaking point after witnessing his partner being beaten by one of the Mirror Master's Mirror Knights and he pummels the knight to an inch of his life. Although he engages in nature worship with his fellow Smurfs, Hefty is an atheist at heart and refuses to get involved in any religious discussions with anybody, particularly with Abloec who calls himself a Christian. Role in the Village Hefty is the Smurf that carries the heavy loads that the other Smurfs can't. He is mostly seen helping Handy by carrying heavy objects. Hefty is also one of the few Smurfs who will accept any kind of dangerous journey, if Hero is not around. This makes him one of the top choices to send out of the Village to retrieve something. He was also given the role of temporary village leader, when Papa Smurf and his team of Smurfs went on the rescue mission with Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina to save Wonder Smurfette from Gargamel and his new creations: the Naughties. He along with Handy were given the role of ushers at Hero and Wonder's wedding. Years later, he was the escort at Hero and Smurfette's wedding. He later reprises the usher role at Oracle's wedding to Saviour. Relationships *'Hero' was considered a rival, whom he treated with disdain. He even challenged him to a quarterstaff fight when the other Smurfs thought Hero was stronger than him. When their fight ended in deadlock, he ended his rivalry and became good friends. *'Papa Smurf' is his current father figure; he seeks to please him in everything he does. *'Smurfette' is his love interest. When Hero got married to Wonder, he got obsessed in showing her that he is the best Smurf, in terms of marriage material. He even tried to fool her by masquerading as Hero in order to get her to marry him. *'Wonder' is considered his adopted sister. *'Oracle Smurf' is his adopted baby brother, whom he mostly calls "little squeezer" and "little tyke". *'Brainy' is one of the few Smurfs he can hardly stand, mostly for his behavior. *'Abloec' is seen as rather pushy with his religion (even though that's not true), but Hefty has no animosity with him. Abloec generally sees Hefty as good-hearted despite his faults. *'Fergus MacSmurf' is sometimes treated as either a friend or rival, mostly depending on the situation. He even went so far as to calling him Gutsy on one occasion when he stopped him from trying to marry Smurfette by masquerading as Hero. Whenever he has major arguments with him, Hefty would even go as far as to mock Fergus by mocking his accent. *'Handy' is considered his best friend; their friendship is like "Brains and Brawns". *'Saviour Smurfette' is considered his adopted baby sister. *'97 male Smurfs''' are his adopted brothers. *'97 Smurfettes' are his adopted sisters. *'Nicola Smurfette' is his future wife, who he met after her creation through the Mirror Of Opposition. *'Brutus' is his future son, who he had through his wife. *'Miracle' would be his future daughter-in-law when his own son marries her. *'Bryant' is his "biological father" in the Imaginarium setting "Meet The Parents". *'Pushover' is one of the Smurfs he constantly bulled as a Smurfling, as Pushover couldn't stand up for himself; so he used this to make Pushover do all his jobs for him. It wasn't until they were adults that Hefty sent Pushover over the edge and he received a beating from Pushover for all the times he bulled him as a Smurfling. Alternate Identities *'Sir Lancelot', a character in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, who uses his appearance. *Hefty posed as Smurfette to protect her from the unwanted advances of Picklick the gnome in the cartoon show episode "Smurfette For A Day". After that experience, he no longer makes any comments on her footwear and actually realizes how graceful and powerful she is for wearing heels on a daily basis. Abilities *'Great Physical Strength' -- He is considered to have five times the strength level of a normal Smurf. *'Great Agility' *'Skilled Athlete' in various forms of sports and activities requiring physical skill. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *'Skilled Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Organization Skills'-- He is capable of getting his fellow Smurfs to do their assigned tasks. *'Skilled Break dancer ' Weaknesses His only known weakness is having a fear of heights, or being trapped in a small place with Brainy. He also has the physical weakness of not being able to fully metabolize fermented drinks, as a single glass of sarsaparilla ale is capable of rendering him completely drunk. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants and has heart-with-arrow tattoos on both his upper arms. His physique tends to be more athletic than most of his fellow Smurfs around his age, with slightly enhanced arm, leg, and body muscles. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be John DiMaggio, who voices the character Bender the Robot in the Futurama TV series, Marcus Fenix in the Gears of War video game series and the Joker in'' Batman: Under the Red Hood''. Another suitable candidate would be Joe Manganiello, who voices Hefty in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *Credit goes to Vic George for use of the profile image. *His birth name of Marcus 'is a reference to Marcus Fenix of the ''Gears of War video game series, who was voiced by John DiMaggio, whilst his other birth name of '''Thorin is a reference to Thorin Oakenshield in The Hobbit film trilogy. *The idea of pairing up Hefty with his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Nicola Smurfette, and having his son Brutus marry Hero and Smurfette's daughter, Miracle, is A Heroic Smurf's way of dealing with the constant fan "shipping" of Hefty Smurf and Smurfette seen in various forms. *His Zodiac sign is Virgo, as his birthday is September 6, the same as his desired voice actor, John DiMaggio. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with markings Category:Rough voices Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Athletes Category:Fighters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Fathers Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Hefty's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports